1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harvesting machine using a process for the transformation of said harvesting machine to bring it from an operating or working position in which the longitudinal axis of its body extends crosswise to the working direction to a transport position in which the longitudinal axis of its body extends approximately parallel to the transport direction.
2. Discussion of the Background
Transformation processes are known which require a large number of operations and particularly operations during which it is necessary to arrange additional elements which must be removed from the machine during operation, such as, for example, a transport carriage, special tongue, etc.
Other processes require total or partial removal of a certain number of elements of the machine, such as the working wheels, for example. In this latter case, it is necessary to successively unload said wheels to be able to perform the various removals or changes of position of the working wheels. In addition, these removals require tools which the user does not always have at hand.
All these transformation processes require a relatively long transformation time.
A process is also known in which all the working wheels are used as transport wheels without removal. In this process, the wheel and axle set can pivot around a vertical axis from a position where the axis of rotation of the wheels extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the machine body to a position where the axis of rotation of the wheels extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the machine body. During operation, the wheels are behind the machine body, while during transport one wheel is under the machine body. To make this latter wheel go under the machine body, the machine body must be able to move considerably upward. This requires rather complex lifting means. Moreover, during transport, the center of gravity of the machine body is relatively far from the ground, so that stability problems can arise. In addition, since one of the wheels is under the machine body, the wheels have very different loads during transport. Finally, during transport, the upright post by which the tongue is connected to the body is subject to very high stresses due to the swaying of the body during transport.